Take care
by Gigabrows
Summary: "No estoy enferma, no, no lo estoy", era lo que se repetía a si misma Belle Zircon desde el momento en que había despertado y hubiera sentido todos los síntomas del resfrió que habría cogido pero que se encontraba más que dispuesta negar [...] Human AU. Zirconshipping. (Belle - Blue Zircon, Yvana - Yellow Zircon)
1. Chapter 1

_«No estoy enferma, no, no lo estoy»_ , era lo que se repetía a si misma Belle Zircon desde el momento en que había despertado y hubiera sentido todos los síntomas del resfrió que habría cogido pero que se encontraba más que dispuesta negar que fueran a serlo principalmente por el hecho de que se negaba a tener que permanecer en su hogar, cuando debía de presentar el trabajo por el cual se habría esforzado tanto, sacrificando incluso un buen dormir por el transcurso de varios días, a causa del estrés y la ansiedad que todo el asunto le generaba, después de todo significaba una gran nota que podría afectar seriamente su promedio en esa clase.

Mientras seguía aun repitiendo aquel pensamiento como un mantra, intentaba leer las notas que ella misma hubiera hecho más que nada para utilizarlo de recordatorio, en verdad no las necesitaba, puesto sabía cómo debía plantear el tema que le tocaba exponer o, en aquel caso, defender, mas de alguna forma el tenerlas le hacía sentirse segura de que todo saldría bien.

Aprovechaba que aun tenía tiempo antes de que el profesor llegara.

 **–¡Ey! ¡Harry Potter! –** Conocía tan bien a quien se le había acercado con la más clara intensión que molestarle, siempre era la misma razón y era evidente que esta ocasión no podía ser la excepción. **–Esas notas no te servirán para nada, sino te expresas bien, y de seguro será así–**

No pudo evitar que en su rostro una mueca de disgusto se formase ante el comentario.

 **–¿Podrías callarte? Poco me interesa lo que digas–** Respondió a su ajena con una voz ronca y ligeramente nasal para luego intentar ignorarle al proseguir con su lectura.

 **–¿Oh? ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, no es Harry Potter sino Fran Drescher en persona, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a tú Señor Sheffield?–** Dijo la rubia con aquella típica sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

Yvana Zircon era su nombre, pero más que por el hecho de compartir el apellido no se encontraban relacionadas de ninguna otra manera. Solo meras compañeras de salón, en algunas cuantas clases en la facultad de derecho y nada más. Gracias a Dios.

 **–No estoy hablando como ella, solo tengo algo de alergia, nada más–**

 **–Claro que lo haces, y si estas interesada, yo podría ser tú Señor Sheffield, si en verdad lo quieres–** Moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente. Ugh, absolutamente irritante.

 **–No, no lo estoy, ahora vete, no quiero nada de ti–** Moviendo las manos en pos de que se marchara.

En verdad, no deseaba la presencia de la otra cerca suyo, pues además de que no le agradaba, en aquel momento estaba comenzando a sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentí-… ¡No! Solo debía de ser su molestia frente a Yvana, nada de fiebre o mareos raros, sí eso debía ser. Tenía que convencerse de ello, si creía que no estaba enferma era probable que se pasaran aquellos malestares.

 **–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres decirme que mi presencia te molesta? Patrañas, tú amas que este a tu lado–** Apoyándose sobre la cabeza de Belle, aplastándola en el proceso.

Odiaba tanto que hiciera eso, pero aun más que lo hubiera hecho en aquella ocasión donde no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para andar aguantando el peso ajeno y así evitar el impacto su cabeza realizo contra la mesa.

 **–…No, absolutamente no, ahora, por favor, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?–**

 **–Hmn, ¿Por qué debería? Estoy muy cómoda, incluso creo que podría dormir una siesta aquí–** Acomodándose sobre la otra mujer para luego bostezar de una forma un tanto exagerada. **–Despiértame, cuando llegue el profesor, ¿Sí? Gracias, eres muy amable–**

 **–¡Yvana! ¡No! Sal de encima, ¡Ahora!–** No hubo respuesta. **–Yvana, sé que me escuchas, ¡Es imposible que te hayas logrado quedar dormida en tan poco tiempo!–** Nuevamente, no logro obtener una respuesta. **–…No sabes cuánto te odio–** Procediendo a levantarse, mientras empujaba a la rubia buscando que saliera de una vez por todas de encima. **–¡Suficiente!–** Tosiendo, al haber forzado sus cuerdas vocales más allá de lo que su estado le permitía. **–…Ya, vete, sé que solo buscas molestarme para evitar que debata contigo, pero no funcionara–**

Yvana, ya de pie al lado del escrito, río burlonamente ante lo dicho. **–Pff… Belle, te ganaría aunque no lo hiciera e incluso con los ojos vendados pero dejando de lado lo obvio, quiero preguntarte algo–**

 **–¿Uh? Solo pregunta y ya–**

 **–¿Estas enferma? Lo digo por el hecho de que te ves mucho más desastrosa a como usualmente acostumbras estar, aunque no me sorprendería que solo evolucionaras de un vago a un súper vago–**

 **–Primero te detesto, segundo, no, no lo estoy, y si lo estuviera no es algo que debería de importart-–** Deteniendo su hablar ante el sorpresivo acercamiento de la mano de la contraría a su frente.

Fue un breve contacto que de alguna forma le pareció ser uno tan lejano al acostumbrado con solo la intención de irritarle. Era casi cariñoso, aunque solo podía ser un pensamiento extraño de su cabeza surgido por su débil estado.

 **–Tienes fiebre–** Hubo una corta pausa, tal como si Yvana pereciera pensar bien que era lo que diría a continuación. **–Hmn, sabes, no quiero argumentar contra una enferma, mejor vete a casa–**

Tras haber procesado las palabras dichas, salió bruscamente del estado de estupor en el cual había caído debido al raro gesto de la otra. **–¡¿Qué?! No voy a irme solo porque tú me lo dices, además tanto como tú realmente necesito esta nota–**

 **–Solo habla con el profesor y ándate, son bastantes grupos como para que todos alcancen hoy, además realmente no quiero debatir contra una enferma–**

 **–No estoy enferma, puedo hacer el debate hoy perfectamente y no me importa para nada lo que tú quieras–**

 **–Posiblemente toserás, estornudaras, te marearas, vomitaras o te desmayaras mientras intentas demostrar tu punto, cometerás muchos más errores de los que acostumbras y terminaría ganando por default, no gracias, no me gusta ganar de esa forma. Así que, a casa las resfriadas van–**

 **–Eso no ocurrirá pues como ya te lo he dicho no estoy enferma pero, ya que, siempre parecieras no escuchar nunca nada de lo que te digo, parece que debo volver a reiterártelo, ¡No estoy enferma!–** Golpeando la mesa, esto era demasiado, no podía simplemente dejarla en paz y ya.

 **–Ni istiy infirmi–** Remedando, lo ultimo dicho por su ajena. En verdad, ya se estaba hartando de lo obstinada que estaba llegando a ser Belle en aquel momento, debía de detener esa tonta e innecesaria discusión. **–Deja de querer contraargumentar a todo lo que te estoy diciendo, no hay ningún sentido en que lo hagas cuando es más que evidente que sin importar que tan buenos sean tus argumentos, que claramente no lo son, estos no van a cambiar el hecho de que estas enferma. Sé muy bien que te fascina hablar con mi persona pero no estás en condiciones para perder el tiempo conmigo, querida–**

 **–¡Si me dejaras en paz, cuando te lo digo, esto ya se habría acabado! ¡Además estoy más que bien! ¡¿Y por qué rayos te preocupas por mí?!–** Espetó, para terminar tosiendo con fuerza en consecuencia.

 **–No, no lo estás y esa tos de perro lo demuestra–** Tomando a la otra fémina por el brazo, jalándola, obligándole a levantarse de su asiento y a moverse a donde quisiera llevarle. Omitiendo, por completo, una respuesta para aquel cuestionamiento a su comportamiento actual. **–Ven, iremos donde el profesor y le explicaras tú situación–**

 **–¡¿Qué?!–** Golpeando el brazo de Yvana, buscando que le soltara, mientras intentaba detener su obligada marcha, anclando los pies con fuerza en el suelo pero en definitiva se encontraba demasiado débil por el resfrió como para lograr algo con aquellas acciones. **–No quiero, ¡Suéltame!–**

 **–No, y esta discusión se acabo–**

A pesar de lo dicho Belle prosiguió peleando contra la otra, no estaba para nada dispuesta a simplemente aceptar lo que le dijera, aun cuando tal vez tuviera la razón.

* * *

No entendía muy bien como resulto posible que Yvana terminado convenciendo al profesor con tanta facilidad para que a ambas les entregara una prorroga con respecto al trabajo.

En realidad se mentía a sí misma, sabia más que bien que Yvana era muy buena en la forma que armaba y exponía sus argumentos, con una habilidad realmente admirable, pero no era algo que fuera a admitirle a la rubia, estaba muy segura que nunca más le dejaría en paz si llegaba a admitirlo alguna vez.

 **–Este lugar es un desastre, no me extraña que te enfermaras–** Comento la rubia apenas hubieran traspasado el umbral de la puerta del modesto apartamento.

 **–El lugar está bien, solo me descuide un poco…–**

 **–Un poco mis calzones, ve a recostarte–** Volviendo a dirigirse a la puerta, con claras intenciones de marcharse. **–Volveré más tarde, me llevare tus llaves, intenta descansar–**

 **–¿Volverás más tarde? ¿A dónde vas?–**

 **–¿Oh? ¿Acaso quieres que me quede?–** Cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona en sus labiales. **–Comprendo… Te sientes tan sola y vacía sin mi presencia que realmente no me quieres dejar ir, eres tan dulce–** Colocando una mano sobre su propio pecho, intentando demostrar que le conmovía aquello. **–Tranquila, prometo no tardarme mucho en volver, solo voy a conseguir algunas cosas–**

 **–¡Agh! ¡Solo vete de una puta vez y no vuelvas nunca!–**

 **–No te preocupes, volveré cuando la guerra termine querida, solo espera por mi–** Lanzando un beso, antes de cerrar la puerta, entre risas, evitando ser golpeada por una almohada.

Refunfuñando Belle, sin muchas ganas de nada realmente, termino recostándose en uno de sus sillones para poco después caer rendida directo al mundo de los sueños, muchas horas sin dormir y un cuerpo muy debilitado por el resfrió habían sido la causa de tal suceso. Su cuerpo verdaderamente necesitaba un descanso.

No tenía claro conocimiento de cuánto tiempo fue el que se encontró dormitando, más allá de que cuando volvió abrir los ojos, con un cuerpo más descansado pero no mejor de salud, Yvana ya se encontraba de vuelta y al parecer bastante cómoda en un pequeño puf pera que poseía al mismo tiempo que observaba algo con detenimiento en la televisión. Además de estar cubierta por una manta y el hecho de sentir una cierta humedad sobre su frente. **–¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?–** Cuestiono, sentándose para tomar el paño que sobre su cabeza reposaba.

Inmediatamente después de que Belle hablara, la rubia volteo la vista del televisor en su dirección.

 **–Ya despertaste–** Levantándose de su sitio para posicionarse a su lado. **–Al parecer la fiebre ya te bajo, eso es un paño húmedo creo que lo conoces a menos que tus neuronas se hayan quemado debido a que cuando volví estabas ardiendo en fiebre, pues pareces ser tan tonta que sabiendo como estas decidiste simplemente echarte a morir aquí en dé vez de ir directamente a tu cama–**

 **–¡Oye! ¡No soy tonta! Perdóname, por estar cansada y no considerar tu personalidad de mierda antes de dormirme mientras me siento horriblemente enferma–**

 **–¡Ja! Así que al fin lo** **admites–** Declaro victoriosa Yvana, hasta que momentos después hubiera procesado bien lo que la otra hubiera dicho. **–…Espera, ¿Acaso dijiste algo sobre mi? –**

 **–Pff… No, estas imaginando cosas–** Dijo haciéndose por completo la desentendida ante la pregunta, ocultando por completo alguna señal de risa en su cara.

 **–…Esta bien, lo que sea–** Tomando una bolsa, de una farmacia cercana, para entregársela a la peli azul. **–Ten, son antigripales, toma algunos, ¿Necesitas agua o puedes tragarlas así?–**

 **–Claro que necesito agua, no soy una salvaje–**

 **–Lo que tú digas, nerd–** Alejándose unos momentos de su lado, en lo que iba a la cocina y buscar un vaso con agua para pasárselo en las manos. **–Intenta tomarlos cada cierto tiempo y si en unos días sientes que no mejoras, será mejor que vayas al médico–**

 **–No me digas que hacer–** Dijo tras haber tomado los medicamentos y depositar el vaso en una pequeña mesa cercana.

 **–No lo hago, bueno, debería ir me, ya pareces estar mejor, a menos que necesites my love to recovery–** Aquella sonrisa burlona había vuelto, realmente le desagradaba esa estúpida sonrisa.

 **–No, gracias, no te necesito, estoy bien sola–**

 **–Si claro, de ser así no te hubieras enfermado y terminar sonando así–** Diciendo lo ultimo con una voz más nasal, con claras intensiones de molestarle con eso.

 **–Oh por Dios, todos se enferman, a pesar de lo que tanto se cuide uno eso no cambiara el hecho de que en algún momento no llegara a sufrir enfermedad alguna, es muy común en esos casos que tras un cambio fuerte en las emociones o una emoción muy intensa pueda terminar debilitando su sistema inmune y-–** Deteniendo su hablar, al verse interrumpida por la contraria.

 **–Blah, blah, blah, cálmate, Belle, no creo que es el momento para que te encuentres armando argumentos por lo que sea que te diga, tu clara obsesión por mí en verdad debes de calmarla, es mejor que sigas descansando y que yo me marche, tengo cosas que hacer–** Moviéndose hacia la puerta sin antes tomar su bolso, que hubiera dejado tirado en el suelo.

 **–¡No tengo una obsesión contigo!–**

 **–Ya, shh, le haces daño a tus cuerdas vocales–** Abriendo la puerta dispuesta a salir, sin antes voltearse hacia su ajena para decirle a su adversa. **–Ya me veras otro día, aunque recuerda siempre puedes soñar conmigo, Bye–** Tras eso la puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejando a una irritada Belle que no podía más que murmurar cuanto odiaba a Yvana.

Los días pasaron y Belle mejoro lo bastante su salud como para poder presentar con todas sus fuerzas su argumento ganador. Realmente el pequeño descanso le había ayudado, de alguna forma, a pesar de todo agradeció el gesto, de que le evitase presentar en un tan mal estado, por parte de Yvana. Esperaba tal vez algún día devolverle la mano, aunque claro no esperaba que fuera una situación que debiera de enfrentar muy pronto.

* * *

 **PS. Buenas, hace mucho que no escribo principalmente debido a que me encuentro ocupada con la Universidad.**

 **Y bueno, ya que he generado un reciente gusto por esta pareja he aprovechado para intentar retomar mi escritura creando esta pequeña historia la cual planeo, si mi situación me lo permite, que sea de unos dos a tres capítulos.**

 **Esperando que les haya gustado, me despido, nos leemos~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Para aquellos que leyeron esto antes, he cambiado los nombres como para darles un toque más humano espero que aquello no les moleste, sin más espero que disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

No podía creer que se encontraba actualmente haciendo esto.

En verdad, no sabía cómo rayos había terminado considerando ir a la casa de Yvana para intentar cuidarle como de alguna manera ella hubiera hecho hace más de un mes con su persona. A veces ni ella misma entendía el por qué de su propio actuar. Tras seguir dudando por unos momentos procedió a dar unos cuantos golpes a la puerta, esperando que le abrieran pero simplemente en respuesta recibió una voz del interior que parecía pertenecer a una moribunda Yvana. **—¿Quién es? —**

 **—Uhm, soy yo, Belle, ¿Me dejas entrar?—** Un fuerte golpe se escucho, al interior de la vivienda, como si algo hubiera impactado contra el suelo antes de que rápidos pasos se acercaran a la puerta y esta llegará a ser finalmente abierta.

 **—Hey! Do you miss me?—** Pregunto la rubia apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta para luego estornudar de forma estrepitosa, perdiendo por completo la imagen que hubiera querido darle a mostrar.

 **—Salud… Y no, no te extrañe—** Dejando escapar un mínimo suspiro de sus labios, realmente habría esperado que la rubia no se llegara a comportar como siempre, aunque tal vez hubiera sido mucho pedir después de todo simplemente se encontraba enferma. **—Solo déjame entrar antes de que me arrepienta de esto—**

Yvana, murmuro un "gracias", por el anterior gesto, antes de permitirle el paso al interior de su hogar. **—Entonces, Belle, ¿Por qué has venido exactamente?—** Cuestiono tan pronto hubiera vuelto a cerrar la puerta, aprovechando también el instante para arreglar su cabello que se encontraba algo alborotado por el anterior estornudo.

 **—La otra vez me ayudaste y...—** Murmurando algo apenas audible. **—Por eso quiero de volverte la mano, me parece lo correcto—**

 **—Repite eso que dijiste, no te escuche—**

 **—¿Uh? Que quiero devolverte la man-—** Viéndose interrumpida por la otra fémina.

 **—No, eso no, lo que murmuraste—**

 **—...—** Repitiendo lo dicho pero sin siquiera aumentar el tono con que lo pronunciaba.

 **—Vamos, Belle, no creo que sea difícil decírmelo—**

 **—Gracias a ti pude sentirme mejor y así fue posible el irme bien en el debate—**

Una amplia sonrisa se poso en los labiales de la rubia. **—¿Uhm? ¿Podrías repetirlo? Hablas muy bajo, cariño—**

 **—Yvana, se que lo escuchaste bien esta vez, no lo voy a volver a repetir nunca en la vida—**

 **—Aw, aguafiestas—** La susodicha procedió a aproximarse a la peli azul lo suficiente como para darle un abrazo y lograr molestarle con ello. **—Pero no importa mientras te tenga a ti todo bien estará—**

Belle intento zafarse aunque sabía que era en vano, por lo que como pudo tomo a la otra por los hombros alejándole lo más que podía de si pero sin embargo no pudo lograr que la otra soltara el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura. **—Suelta, tus gérmenes me tocan—** Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido.

 **—Oh vamos, yo no me queje cuando debí de cargar tu trasero la otra ve—** Estornudando lo suficiente fuerte como para terminar soltando a su adversa y terminar llenándole de saliva en el proceso.

 **—¡Yvana! Por lo menos cúbrete la cara cuando lo hagas, me has llenado de baba—** Aprovechando su devuelta libertad se alejo lo suficiente como para evitar sufrir de una situación similar nuevamente, además así lograr limpiarse el rostro, con la manga de su suéter, en paz. **—Mejor vete a taparte o te enfermaras más—**

 **—Moh, bien pero promete que iras conmigo o volveré a usarte de pañuelo—**

 **—Ni te atrevas—** Dijo entre dientes, claramente molesta.

 **—Belle—** Pronunciando su nombre como si de una canción se tratase. **—No creas que no lo hare, incluso parece que Ah… Voy a-a… ¡Ach-!—**

 **—¡NO! ¡Detente! Está bien, iré contigo pero puedes dejarme hacer algo antes—**

Yvana asintió con levedad, antes de marcharse a su habitación con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, había conseguido lo que quería que más pudiera pedir.

 **—Oh, claro, ahora compórtate—** La peli azul dijo en voz baja para sí, antes de quitarse su bolso para poder sacar las pocas cosas que hubiera traído para la ocasión.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina dentro del apartamento, para en lo que buscaba cada aparato que necesitaba para poder prepararle alguna infusión a la mocosa adulta, que aun le hacía cuestionar el por qué aun estaba ahí. Tal vez era por el hecho de que no le desagradaba del todo si era se era sincera así misma, a pesar de todo tenía un encanto que siempre veía en ella cuando armaba los puntos con los cuales realizaba grandes argumentos.

Un grito lastimero le saco de sus pensamientos, recordándole que era lo que debía de hacer y del porque no acostumbraba mucho a pensar en el encanto de la otra sino más en lo molesta que resultaba ser la mayoría del tiempo para su persona. **—¡Belle, ven, me muero!—** Las vocales fueron alargadas al momento de su pronunciación, intentando mostrar con ello lo que decía.

 **—¡Ya voy, y yo te matare si sigues gritando!—**

Tras eso tan pronto el agua hubiera hervido y esta fuera vertida en una taza con un gran "Objectión!" estampado en ella, se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia para encontrarla recostada en una sencilla cama, jugando con su teléfono como si nada hasta que tras percatarse de la presencia ajena dejar el aparato en su velador junto a la infusión que Belle le habría traído en aquel momento.

 **—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me aburro—**

 **—Sabes que no estoy aquí para entretenerte, tomate esto y se necesitas algo dímelo—** Volteándose para así poder salir de la habitación, debía buscar algo más que hacer.

 **—¡Belle! Dijiste que estarías conmigo, ven aquí y siéntate—**

La susodicha volvió la mirada a Yvana, considerando si realmente acercarse. **—Tú dijiste ven conmigo, no acuéstame conmigo—**

 **—Belle, ven—** Alargando nuevamente las vocales buscando molestar y convencerle con ello.

 **—Basta, realmente te comportas como una niña, cuando dije que vine a cuidarte no fue para hacer de niñera—**

 **—¡Oh, vamos! No voy a hacer nada malo, lo prometo, solo siéntate y ya—** Moviéndose hacia un lado, dejando el suficiente espacio para que pudiera realizar tal acción.

Un suspiro dejo escapar de sus labios la peli azul. **—Está bien, pero, en serio, no hagas nada raro—** Dijo para ir a sentarse junto a su contraria pero dándole la espalda, era algo factible, ¿No? No había especificado en el cómo debía sentarse, un vacío legal, jaqué mate.

Esperaba recibir una queja por parte de la otra mujer, sin embargo no espero que dos brazos le rodearan y la obligaron a recostarse, de una forma tan inesperada que le fue imposible no dar un pequeño chillido, especialmente cuando la rubia apoyo la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. **—¡Y-Yvana! ¡No es justo, dijiste que nada raro!—**

 **—Tú tampoco jugaste justo, Belle, así que me tome la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera** **—** Apretujándole de una forma tan leve y breve, solo deseaba molestarle un poco. **—** **Gracias—**

 **—¿Uh? —**

 **—En verdad quiero agradecerte que hayas venido… Lo admito, sé que puedo ser muy molesta la mayoría del tiempo y tal vez eso cause que no te agrade del todo...—** Realizando una pequeña pausa, no parecía no tan segura como de costumbre sobre lo que iría a decir **—Y... Ehm... Aprecio que hayas venido a pesar de aquello, habla muy bien de ti, Belle—**

 **—Yvana...—**

 **—Ahora, quédate tranquila, quiero dormir—** Pronuncio la otra arruinando por completo el momento que ella misma habría dado comienzo hace breves instantes.

 **—Ugh, bien, p** **ero no babees, te voy a golpear si lo haces—** Recibiendo un simple tarareo en confirmación, antes de que el agarre el abrazo adverso se relajara un poco y la cabeza en su hombro se retirara para posicionarse tras de sí, en una posición más cómoda para el otro ser.

Suponía que no tenía más opción que aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba, después de todo no era una tan desagradable. Pensaba que podía acostumbrarse de alguna forma a un contacto así tan prolongado con Yvana, claro mientras se mantuviera callada y no se encontrara molestándole como si de ello dependiera su existencia, todo podría salir de alguna forma bien pero en verdad no sería la misma si así fuera. Le era muy complicado ordenar el cómo se sentía alrededor de la otra fémina, que ya ni se encontraba segura del todo si en verdad solo le desagradaba, tal vez era algo más pero en aquel momento no creía ser lo suficiente valiente como para intentar aventurarse más allá.

En el instante en que se encontraba segura de que ya la otra se hubiera dormido profundamente, se levando con cuidado de la cama para dirigirse fuera de la habitación, debía buscar algo que hacer antes de que sus pensamientos le consumieran por completo.

No mucho tiempo después la rubia entre sueños al sentir que algo le faltaba empezó a buscar aquello, moviendo ligeramente los brazos en varias direcciones sin tener éxito, provocando que despertara un tanto exaltada. En la aun bruma del sueño, desconocía con certeza que era lo que de su lado habría desaparecido por lo tanto media atontada se puso de pie para dirigirse a la sala de estar, tras la puerta de su habitación.

 **—¡Vaya! No pensé que despertaras tan pronto, ¿Necesitas algo?—** Pronuncio una voz conocida desde la pequeña cocina, al cruzar aquella habitación.

 **—…¿Uh? No, nada—** Tapándose la boca antes de dejar un bostezo salir, logrando despabilarse un tanto para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. **—¿Por qué te levantaste y me dejaste sola? Por eso me desperté, no hay duda—**

 **—Si hubiera sido por eso te hubieras despertado hace una hora, tonta—** Dijo para tomar un pequeño jarrón lleno de la infusión que le hubiera sobrado con la intención de meterlo en la nevera cercana. **—Quedo algo de esto, puedes tomarla más tarde si quieres, seguirá haciendo efecto aunque este helada—** Explico, tras cerrar la puerta de aquel aparato electrónico.

 **—Entiendo, me la tomare toda no te preocupes—**

 **—Eso espero, de igual forma, intenta tomar tus medicamentos y descanso todo lo que puedas, ¿Si? No quiero tener que venir otra vez por lo mismo—**

 **—Lo dice la que debí obligar a irse a casa porque se quería morir cansada y enferma exponiendo—**

 **—Sí, porque sé lo se siente y nuevamente de agradezco que me hayas obligado ir a casa—**

 **—Awww, otra vez, absolutamente amo que lo digas—** Dijo con su orgullosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labiales.

 **—¡Yvana!—**

 **—Ya, es broma, pero no me molestaría escucharlo otra vez—**

 **—Pues en tus sueños lo harás, ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí como para seguir diciéndolo, debo de estudiar y tu también—** Saliendo del sector que ocupaba la cocina para dirigirse a la sala y tomar su bolso que reposaba en el único sillón que ahí se encontraba.

 **—Pero no quiero que te vayas y estudiar tampoco, que tal si me muero sola y estudiando, ¡Ni pensarlo!—**

Belle reviso su bolso esperando que nada hiciera falta antes de colocárselo encima. **—No seas llorona, eso no va a pasar, solo estudia y si te recuperas pronto me veras otra vez, eso debería ser suficiente para ti—**

 **—Bien, pero si me recupero rápido y me saco una buena calificación siguiendo lo que dices, me debes una cita—** Pronuncio con determinación, dejando atónita a la otra, enserio no esperaba eso.

 **—¿Eh? …Hecho, de seguro no lo logras es parte de ti querer molestarme y llevarme la contraria—**

 **—¡Já! Te sorprendería lo que puedo lograr, Belle—**

 **—Está bien, entonces estaré esperando los resultados, adiós—** Abriendo la puerta principal para salir de ahí, era imposible que la otra lo lograra, estaba segura de ello.

La pequeña parte de ella que esperaba equivocarse fue la que termino teniendo la razón en aquella situación. Yvana se recupero con rapidez y en el examen la nota con más alta calificación obtuvo, no tenía más opción que aceptar lo que el destino le hubiera deparado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y bien esta es la ultima parte, pero no teman aun hay más como alguien a sugerido es muy posible que escriba un episodio _bonus_ con respecto a lo posiblemente haya pasado en la cita. De igual forma, si no llega a ser algo concreto escribire más historias de estas dos en algun futuro cercano.**

 **Sin más disfruten su lectura ^^**

* * *

Podía sentir como su cabeza le dolía, como sus extremidades parecían pesarle y dolerle cuando intentaba moverlas, además del hecho parecía sufrir mucho más calor del que se podía percibir en el ambiente, ¿O solo eran imaginaciones suyas? ¿Acaso no era prácticamente pleno invierno ahí? Bueno, realmente no importaba, se encontraba segura de que todo podría pasar tan pronto se pudiera dar una ducha, tras decidir eso procedió a voltearse en dirección a su velador, mas antes de que pudiera levantarse, un brazo rodeo su cintura buscando atraerla al cuerpo adverso, con el cual compartía aquella cama desde hace ya algún tiempo. **—Yvana, suelta, hay que ir a trabajar—**

Emitiendo un quejido, parecía no agradarle la idea. **—No—** La susodicha le acerco más a sí misma, en un abrazo más apretado. **—Me estoy muriendo,** _ **i need you, babe**_ **—** Pronunciando tales palabras un poco más nasal de lo que acostumbraba, parecía estar igualmente enferma.

— **No te mueres, tonta, ya suelta—**

— **Es verdad, me siento horrible—** Quejándose, de la manera más lastimera que pudiera.

— **Yo también me siento así, y no me quejo—**

— **Hmn, entonces, quedémonos, ¿Sí?—** Frotando su cabeza contra la espalda de su pareja, tal como un gato hubiera hecho en busca de atención y afecto de su dueño.

— **No, sabes que es importante que me reúna hoy con mi cliente—**

— **Y tú sabes que puedes llamarle y explicarle la situación para postergar la cita, ¿No?—**

— **Sí, lo sé, pero le prometí que la ayudaría con su caso pasara lo que pasara—** Su cliente de alguna forma habría logrado tocar una fibra sensible de su ser, a pesar de que desconocía por completo si todo lo que le había contado era lo que en realidad hubiera sucedido, su historia le había convencido. La mujer, que le habría contratado, buscaba recibir un trato justo posterior la separación con su esposa, quien simplemente le hubiera echado de la casa para dejarle a su suerte con el perro, deseaba un trato justo, y ella como su abogada intentaría ayudarla a que lo consiguiera o al menos que ambas partes pudieran llegar a un acuerdo sin problemas.

Y aquel día habría sido el acordado para organizar todo el asunto, no quería decepcionarle al faltar por, a su pensar, un simple malestar.

— **Pero Belle, no prometas esas cosas—**

— **¿Oh? Entonces, tampoco voy a cumplir la promesa de estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe—** Pronuncio, más que nada bromeando y a la vez tratando de hacer que se distrajera con el comentario y le permitiera escapar de aquella trampa, que eran sus brazos.

— **Oye, eso es una cosa, lo otro es otra cosa—** Apretando un tanto más el agarre que poseía sobre ella, había logrado el efecto contrario, demonios. Debería de recurrir a algo más efectivo. **—Además, no te atrevas a jugar con el corazón de una enferma, si me muero a causa de eso será tu culpa—**

La peli azul se volteo para poder el rosto de su compañera de vida. **—Lo lamento, no quería hacerlo, ¿Me perdonas, mi querida, Yvana?—** Posando una mano sobre una mejilla del rostro adverso. Esto definitivamente no iba a fallar.

— **Uh, sí, no te preocupes solo está exagerando un poco—**

— **¿En verdad?—** Acercando su rostro al de la rubia hasta escasos centímetros, como si fuera a besarle, pero no. **—Sé que también estoy enferma, no obstante, ¿Crees que te sentirías mejor con un beso?—** Hubo un leve asentimiento por parte de Yvana, antes de que ella terminara por acercarse y juntar ambos labios.

Aprovechando la instancia en la que las manos de la adversa fueran con dirección a su rostro, con posible intensión de querer profundizar aquel beso, Belle se alejo para poder levantarse triunfante, había logrado su objetivo.

— **¡Me engañaste! ¡Has jugado sucio!—**

— **He aprendido de la mejor—** Dijo, sacándole la lengua, al momento en que dirigía hacia el baño, no escucho palabra alguna que la rubia le hubiera dado en respuesta, o al menos no la había logrado escuchar.

Momentos más tarde la mujer regreso, la ducha le había ayudado en algo, no obstante aun no se sentía del todo bien. Por suerte la reunión debería de durar aproximadamente entre una a dos horas, no creía llegar a morir en tal periodo de tiempo.

— **¿Y tú no vas a ir a trabajar?—** Cuestiono a su pareja quien simplemente se había acomodado en la cama con la visible intención de querer seguir durmiendo.

— **No, ya llame que no iría, pues a diferencia de ti si me preocupo de mi salud—** Dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirarle.

— **Tampoco pareciera ser algo tan grave, no te preocupes—** Se acerco al armario para buscar su traje y algo con lo que abrigarse.

Yvana se sentó, viendo que sería imposible tratar dormir mientras su testaruda esposa siguiera con la tonta idea de querer salir enferma. **—Claro que me preocupo, siempre eres una necia y quieres irte aunque te estés muriendo, por lo tanto no te creo que tengas "algo no tan grave", de seguro, debes sentirte casi tan enferma como yo—**

— **Los síntomas pueden diferir de persona a persona, recuerda eso—** Pronuncio al momento en que ya se encontraba casi lista para terminar de colocarse su traje, solo debía tratar con la corbata, aquella gruesa chaqueta, y así evitar el frío que hacía en exterior, y estaría lista.

— **Tú y tus tontas excusas, déjame ayudarte con eso—** Levantándose de la cama y acercándose lo suficiente para poder ayudarle a arreglar su corbata, sus dedos no parecían acompañarle mucho hoy como para poder hacerlo sola como acostumbraba.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro antes de darle una respuesta a la ajena que tal vez le tranquilizara un poco, aunque lo dudaba. **—Intentaré volver pronto, ¿Está bien?—**

— **Insisto en que sería mejor que no fueras—** Murmuró al momento en que terminaba de hacer el nudo y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos para ver si se encontraba realmente bien hecho.

Depositando un leve beso en los labios ajenos, Belle le sonrió. **—No te enojes, he dicho que volveré pronto y lo hare, si me llego a sentir mal en el camino me devolveré de inmediato, ¿Te parece bien?—**

— **No, nunca tomas en consideración tú salud, no entiendo porque eres así siempre dándole importancia a otras cosas más que a ti misma, igual que esa vez cuando querías estar tanto en clase por una nota que era fácilmente justificable—**

— **De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que sea una situación similar—**

— **Lo es, fácilmente puedes decirle a tu cliente lo que tienes y no ir—**

— **No creo que sea necesario, además son solo unos minutos—** Mirando la hora en su teléfono tras decir aquello. **—Voy a llegar tarde si no salgo ahora—**

— **Pero, Belle, estas enferma y yo también, me voy a morir sin ti—** Tomando las manos de la contraria con firmeza, obligándola a permanecer.

— **Oh por dios, no es cierto, suelta, voy a llegar tarde—** Intentando alejar sus manos de la adversa sin lograrlo, al mismo tiempo que procedía a moverse a pesar del peso del cuerpo ajeno que quería que no lo hiciera. **—Yvana, basta—**

— **Te quedas y te suelto—**

— **No, tengo que ir a esa reunión, suelta mis manos—**

— **Bien—** Soltando las manos de su esposa, no obstante sin permitirle reaccionar a tal acción velozmente termino por abrazarla nuevamente con fuerza.

— **¡Yvana! ¡Dije suelta!—**

— **No, dijiste suelta mis manos, pero no deja de tocarme—** Sonriendo, de aquella forma tan característica en ella, con evidente burla.

— **Eres como una niña malcriada, suéltame ya—**

— **La niña malcriada eres tú, pues quieres salir a jugar a pesar de estar enferma—**

— **Bien, si me quedo, ¿Me vas a soltar?—** Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia. Dando un suspiro antes de proseguir hablando. **—Me quedare, ahora suéltame—**

— **¿De verdad? Porque si no es en verdad no te voy a soltar—**

— **¡Yvana!—**

— **Ya, ya, no te enojes—** Riendo con levedad, antes de soltar a Belle. **—¿Volvemos a dormir? Aun es temprano—**

— **No, como tú has insistido, y ya estoy vestida, iremos al médico—**

— **Moh, pero Belle…—**

— **¿No dijiste que no eras un niña? Ve a cambiarte, mientras lo haces llamare a mi cliente—** Tomando su teléfono de donde anteriormente lo hubiera dejado, unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. **—¿Vas a ir o no? Si no vas, solo iré a trabajar—**

— **Está bien, capitán, me pongo en marcha en mi labor—** Yvana procedió a marcharse de vuelta al habitación.

— **Tonta—** Riendo al ver las acciones ajenas, antes de finalmente ponerse en contacto con su cliente. Fue una suerte que no se enojara, tras haberle dado las razones del por qué no podía ir y que por ello debían de atrasar un tanto lo que habrían de hacer para su caso.

* * *

— **No quiero salir más de aquí—** Dijo Yvana, apenas volver a entras al apartamento para dejarse caer sobre un sillón cercano.

— **Hay que salir, para tener dinero y comida—** Belle pronuncio, al mismo tiempo que dejaba la bolsa con medicamentos en la pequeña mesa de centro. **—A un lado, también quiero sentarme—**

— **Pero tal vez podemos vivir de amor, como en esas novelas románticas—** Sentándose, permitiéndole a la peli azul también hacerlo. **—¿Qué dices? ¿Podríamos hacerlo, no?—**

— **Yvana, el amor no te da de comer, ni paga las cuentas—**

— **Porque eres tan amargada sin el poder de creer,** _ **babe,**_ **todo es posible si crees—**

— **Oh vaya, no pensé que Bob Esponja estaba en casa—**

— **Belle, me rompes el corazón siendo así—**

— **Pobre Yvana, tu esposa no te trata como quisieras—**

— **No, es tan mala, a veces pienso que no me quiere—** Emitiendo un falso gimoteo, como si llorase.

— **Pobre y tonta niña, ven aquí—** Abriendo los brazos para que la otra se acercase.

Más que dispuesta a recibir alguna muestra de afecto de Belle, Yvana se acerco tan rápido como pudo. **—Yo te amo tanto, tanto—** Correspondiendo el abrazo.

— **Lo sé, yo también te amo—** Depositando un beso en la frente ajena. **—Hay que tomar las medicinas, si aun estas cansada podemos ir a dormir un rato después de eso, ¿Está bien?—**

— **Nah, quedémonos en el sillón, además aquí está el televisor—**

— **Bien, pero de igual manera hay que tomar los medicamentos antes de cualquier cosa—** Levantándose para ir en busca de algo con lo cual poder tomar aquello.

— **¿Boca a boca?—**

— **¿Qué?—** Volteando a mirar a la otra mujer, sin comprender bien lo que había dicho.

— **Darnos los medicamentos de boca a boca, ¿No te parece una buena idea?—**

— **No, hay muchas cosas que están mal con esa idea—**

— **Eres aburrida—**

— **Y tú una asquerosa—**

— **Pero me amas, aunque sea asquerosa—**

— **Sí, lamento las decisiones que he tomado en la vida—** Dijo mientras se volvía a acercar al sillón con dos vasos en mano.

— **¡Oye!—**

— **Es una broma—** Dejando los vasos sobre la pequeña mesa, antes de darle un breve beso en los labios. **—No solo tú puedes bromear, Yvana—**

— **Lo sé, lo sé, solo que tus bromas son crueles—**

— **No lo son, es solo que tú eres una muy exagerada reina del drama—**

— **¡Injurias! ¿Cómo osas decir eso de mi persona? Yo que te he dado tanto—** Mostrándose realmente ofendida con lo dicho, aunque claro solo bromeaba un poco al respecto.

— **Eres muy ridícula, ya, tomate esto y calla—** Tendiéndole un vaso junto a lo que debiera de tomar.

Yvana tomo lo que se le ofrecía **. —¿Por qué? Si mis palabras son hermosas y llegan a vuestro corazón, enamorándote de mí cada día más por eso mismo,** _ **isn't it?**_ **—**

— **Dime, ¿Cómo un juez puede tomarte enserio con las tonterías que dices?—** Tomando las medicinas que le correspondían, mientras observaba a la otra, tampoco es como lo dijera tan en serio, sabía muy bien que Yvana sabía comportarse cuando la situación lo requería.

— **Tú sabes tengo un carisma que a la gente atrae supongo le gustare un poco, tal vez por eso me soporta—** Encogiéndose de hombros para luego colocar una mano sobre la mano de Belle y decir totalmente seria. **—Nunca dejes que el juez me aleje de ti—**

Riendo levemente ante ello, dejando el vaso que tenía en mano en la mesa. **—Por supuesto que no lo hare, nunca dejaría que alguien se llevara a mi tonta Yvana—** Abrazándola nuevamente y besando su mejilla.

— **Aw, yo tampoco, nunca dejare que se lleven a mi señorita Fine—** Devolviendo el abrazo con algo más de fuerza, a la par que se acercaba para besar a su esposa.

— **No tienes remedio, vamos a dormir un rato, ¿Te parece? Realmente estoy cansada—**

— **Quedemos aquí, aquí esta calentito y bien—**

— **Está bien, pero no quiero que después te quejes que te duele algo—**

— **No lo hare—**

— **Okey, pero por lo menos ve a buscar una manta—**

Quejándose ante eso tenía ninguna intensión de querer hacerlo. **—No quiero, levantarme, ve tú—**

— **Oh, yo me levantaría, pero hay una peste encima de mí**

— **¿Cómo que peste? Soy tu querida esposa—**

— **La cual sería mucho más querida si fuera a por la manta y dejara de quejarse—**

— **Moh, bien, voy—** Soltando a su mujer y levantándose de mala gana para ir en busca de la manta.

Belle sonrío mientras veía a la rubia, muchas cosas habían pasado en sus vidas como para llegar a terminar aquí en este preciso momento donde cosas tan pequeñas de alguna forma adquirían un gran significado dentro de aquella vida en que ambas compartían. Posiblemente no habría sido como hubiera esperado que las cosas terminaran cuando se conocieron por primera vez, mas así le agradaba que fueran y realmente era feliz, ya que sin importar que ellas tomarían cuidado la una de la otra.


End file.
